The primary objective of this core is to facilitate the scientific and academic advancement of Project Leaders. The core is designed to provide the Project Leaders with the guidance and/or assistance they need to navigate the Institutional Animal Care and Use Committee and to access university-sponsored core facilities and instrumentation, editorial assistance (with grant and manuscript writing), and biostatistical assistance (e.g., with experimental design, data analysis). Ensuring access to these state-of-the-art services is key to supporting the research efforts of the Project Leaders and ensuring that the objectives of the COBRE are met. The Core Leader will work with Project Leaders to identify and remove any banriers that might impede research or faculty development. Specific Aim 1. Establish multiple-color flow cytometry capabilities in the existing Flow Cytometry Core Facility. We propose to acquire a BD LSRFortessa cell analyzer (BD Biosciences, Franklin Lakes, NJ) and to provide expert technical and managerial oversight for instrument use. Multiple-color flow cytometry analysis currently is needed by all of the COBRE projects. This instrument meets the needs of those projects and expands the capabilities of the existing core facility by providing significant enhancement in multiple-color flow cytometry analysis. The technical and managerial structure is already in place and provides expert, high-quality flow cytometry analysis for investigators at UAMS and surrounding campuses (Arkansas Children's Hospital and Research Institute, University of Arkansas at Little Rock, University of Central Arkansas, and others). Specific Aim 2. Provide Project Leaders with resources and support needed for project and faculty development. Core personnel will provide Project Leaders with direct assistance in developing animal-use protocols, writing manuscripts and grant applications, and biostatistical analysis and will facilitate Project Leaders' use of existing shared facilities or resources. To facilitate efficient use of Project Leaders' time and resources, and of the facilities and instrumentation currently in place on the UAMS campus, Core B will assist the Project Leaders in identifying and accessing needed resources and support services available through the various offices at UAMS. This will remove barriers that could limit productivity, and it will provide learning experiences that Project Leaders will use throughout their careers.